Various speed control devices have been used for controlling the speed of vehicles such as automobiles or trucks when cruising on the highway and particularly on areas of the highway which are straight and whereon the vehicle may be set to traverse the highway at a legal speed and whereby upon application of the vehicle brakes the device may be automatically deactivated to allow the engines speed control device such as the throttle to close and to reduce the speed of the engine and the vehicle. Such devices have herebefore been very complicated and have required not only a substantial amount of expensive skilled labor to install them but the initial cost of such prior art devices have been substantial and therefore prohibitive.
The conventional cruise controls are therefore not economically available to many persons and it has been found that these controls alleviate a drivers tension and fatigue.